


Chris Pratt X-Men Attack

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Lick, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Athetic Men, Barebacking, Body Hair, Cherry Pop, Chest Hair, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Ejacuation, First Time, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Erection, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Romantic Kissing, Rough Body Play, Rough Cherry Pop, Rough Kissing, Semi-Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tied-Up Chris, Virginity, Voyeurism, Watching, ginger bearded fassy, hard sex, lot of sex, monster cock, painful first time, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: He is in a strange place and strange things happen to him, lots of strange things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine and he said I could publish it here, you know so you could enjoy the stroy too.

Chris Pratt woke up in complete panic, he was naked he was tied and scared as he had never been; his breaths were completely desperate to the point he started screaming so someone could hear him and save him from this humiliating, probably not legal situation. 

The door opened and there Tye Sheridan stood, completely naked, he had a very beautiful cream white body, very slim and very delicate he silently walked through the bedroom ignoring Chris questions witch where "why am I here? Why am I naked?". He sat beside him and climbed to the bed and just with one movement Chris was silent in moaning.

What Tye had done was to masturbate Chris big cock and wake it up and as soon as his hands left the member his mouth had replaced his hands, and he was sucking Pratt with the intention to milk him till he dried out. Chris was moaning very loudly cuz Tye was doing a magnificent job, he could fit half of his big, long and thick cock in his mouth and it was the further someone had gotten with him in his entire life.

He was so aroused that he actually started fucking the teen`s mouth, burring himself deeper than Tye could actually take making him choke on the thick member.

Tye pulled the length out of his mouth and gasped for air, his blue piercing eyes were looking at Chris, and there were tears in his eyes, after trying to fit that cock in his mouth.

Chris started complaining that he wanted to cum, but Tye didn't pay attention to them and he lifted himself above Chris erect thick cock and with a powerful movement he forced it completely in his hole, making him cry and scream in pain.

Chris gasped at how tight the boy was and how good he was filling, he naturally worried about the boy but his hands were tied...literally.

Tye let his soft small hands rest on Christ overly muscular and overly hairy chest, and he fucked himself over and over; impaling himself violently with that big and thick cock. Chris cock slipped almost completely out till Tye decided he wanted more.

The boy was young but he was an expert bottom and he knew how to make his cock feel so hard inside him, Tye was making an effort on closing his walls as to make the space tighter and that was making him lose his mind.

Tye was gasping so hard and crying...he clearly had never taken a cock this big inside him before, it hurt him...but Chris suspected that he was enjoying this pain...after all he himself wasn't feeling bad about it.

Tye was increasing the pace to the point he was crying of pure agony and the boy's pleas made him hornier to the point he couldn't take it anymore and he came and came inside Tye.

In silence, and without cumming, Tye stood up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was panting in complete satisfaction he had never had an orgasm like that in his life, the door opened again and again in silence Ben Hardy entered the room he was muscular but not a single sing of hair in his body; and he was completely erect and he was hung really hung, might be even thicker than his own cock.

Ben made himself comfortable in the bed and went right to business he went straight to Chris Pratt's hairy athletic legs and his plan was to spread them wide, Chris shut them in complete desperation "You are not going to fuck me? I have never let anyone do it and you won't be the exception" he said menacingly.

Ben only looked at him with a sensual yet could expression "Opened them...wide" he said in a commanding and yet lustful tone, Chris obliged immediately afraid as fuck but knowing that resisting would be worse.

The British blonde spread them even wider and he knelt between them to meet Chris anus, it had a lot of hair in there too..well the man was hairy so there must have hair there too, he opened his mouth and he left his tongue to wander around the entrance licking it completely...Chris had never felt anything like it and he was feeling completely good, but in a fraction of a moment he opened his eyes and moaned hard in absolute pleasure as Ben's tongue was inserted inside his hole.

And Chris began to frantically moan at the pleasure he was receiving from the handsome blond "Don't ever stop!" he begged to the younger man who just chuckled at the comment as his tongue was still fucking the virgin passage.

In a split of a second the tongue left and a lubed finger went unceremoniously in and Chris moaned in pleasure again, and Ben found very quickly where his prostate was and he hit it repeatedly making Chris moan like a woman would as he was being touched in a way none had and the pleasure was too much for him to handle.

THe finger alone was a big intrusion to him but as soon as his sweet spot was touched over and over and over he couldn't stop, his flaccid cock was walking up again against his will and it was growing in the most painful erection he had ever experienced in his life.

Ben was clearly overstimulating him and he continued hitting that sweet spot over and over, the virgin passage was accommodating itself to the finger and the pressure it was receiving, Ben maintained pressure on his prostate making Chris give his most erotic sound yet and it was just like a virgin woman would.

"Stop..Ben stop!!" Chris begged with tears in his eyes his cock was high in mighty and erect but it was so painful to him and yet he was moaning loudly as he had never in his life.

Ben hit so hard on Chris prostate that Chris came dry on his body. And as Tye did before him he left the room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicholas Hoult and Michael Fassbender entered the room after Ben and positioned themselves at the end of the bed where Chris foot where; Michael was slim but very athletic and his cock was longer than Chri's, he had some beautiful hairy chest that made match whit his ginger beard, On the other side there was Nicholas he was an average size but he was quite proud of it, he didn't use it that much anyway.

Both of them completely ignored Chris and went on to pleasure themselves, Nicholas knelt down and took Michael's massive cock in his mouth and suck on it like it was candy, Michael was sensually moaning at the good ministrations that his friend was giving him.

And in no time Nicholas was begging for Michael's big cock, Chris was surprised because no man or woman could take that thig completely inside of themselves without bleeding, I mean that cock should be considered a danger to all of humanity and should not be used for sex at all.

But Michael took Nicholas in his arms and pulled him to his lap and in one strong and powerful thrust he was inside Nicholas, The British cried out in agony but Michael took his friend shoulder in the palm of his hand and made it rest on his shoulder, Nicholas was facing Chris now and it was worse than he had previously imagined; Nicholas was crying and big tears run from his face.

Michael sussed him lovingly, being the gentleman he is, but that didn't ease the pain, he went slowly on him, taking an inch out and pushing it in again till he reached the point when Nicholas moaning in pleasure, Chris was watching how his face changed gradually from pain to complete pleasure and it was hot.

Michael fucked him and started a stronger pace and pain came back in Nicholas' face but it was mixed in pleasure. To the point where the fuck was brutal and animalistic but Nicholas was enjoying it and Nicholas stopped facing him to face Michael, and he grabbed him by the beard and the kissed each other roughly and like to wolfs in heat, and the kissed turned into bitting and they were making a big mess of themselves.

"Come inside me! please, Michael! Cum inside me!" Nicholas begged the Irish-German "Cmon seed my hole!" and Michael Complied as he took his whole monstrously long cock and shove it back again moaning in great pleasure and he came and came inside him.

Michael eventually pushed himself out and let a big trail of cum right out of Nicholas abused hole. Michael laid Nicholas on his back and looked at the pucker and cum was still dripping from it, Chris was looking at this and thought that that was the most erotic fuck and things he had ever done in his life...not even women could top this, and he started licking the cum and drinking it to the point that he opened his mouth on Nicholas anus and sucked all the cum of it and shawled it all up.

Nicholas was moaning at all of this making the scene even more erotic.

And whit out any waring Michael turns in all fours to look at Chris Nicholas was behind him now and he pushed his cock inside Michael making him close his eyes and moan at the intrusion, letting Chris know when Nicholas was completely in.

Nicholas fucked Michael even rougher than Michael had fucked him, and it was a desperate fuck; Nicholas clearly wanted to cum all inside Michael, he bitted the hear of the Irish and made him moan "I might not have a big dick like you Michael, but I can make you beg like a slut" and it was true, Michael was begging Nicholas to fuck him harder and the worst part is that Nicholas was, in fact, taking the orders and it was really brutal.

Nicholas eventually came hard and very loudly, making Chris open his mouth at the obscenity of his climax and its previous fuck.

And just like the two men before them, they left whit out explanation and in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hugh Jackman came inside after them and he was fully erect, and if Michael was really big Hugh's cock was a monster in comparison it was thicker than anything he had ever seen and longer than Michael, Hugh was taller than him, he was more athletic and muscular than him and clearly more hairy than him. 

And he was coming at him and he was positioning himself over him, he smiled at him cheekily and lovingly and pushed the tip of his massive cock inside of Chris virginal hole and slowly pushed the head in, meanwhile Chris was crying in pain his cherry was being poped by the biggest cock and star in Hollywood and it was very painful and yet he was kind of aroused. He was losing his anal virginity to the most handsome Australian man.

THe head of Hugh's cock was completely in and it was big, very big, tears rolled from Chris' eyes and he was sobbing in pain, Hugh shushed him lovingly kissing his cheek as he moved an inch inside "Too big" Chris tried to warn him but the words couldn't leave his mouth he was without hair.

Hugh pushed more and more till half of his cock was resting inside Chris hole and then he finally stopped "Are you okay?" Chris was breathing hard and he tried to nod, he was feeling a great deal of pain and yet he liked being breached by Hush's massive cock and because of that he nodded positively, and Hugh sank more of his big monstrous rod inside him.

It took time but Hugh was settled completely inside of Chris "You are too big!" Chris could finally say and he said it over and over till he got enough air to scream it, Hugh didn't move an inch and kissed him on the lips afterword.

He judged that Chris was ready for his first fuck so he moved an inch out, just like Michael did with Nicholas and worked him slowly and didn't attempt to go faster or rougher after all Chris was a first timer.

Chris started to feel the pleasure Hugh's massive beast was brushing his prostate now and then making for another painful erection to appear, Hugh took Chris cock and stroke it...even when Chris made the painful expression to stop, and he fucked him and masturbated him with the same force, it was too painful to experience and yet he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure all the sensations in the world couldn't beat this filling of Hugh fuckling his anus and stroking his painful erection and yet he lovingly kissed him through his sobbing tears and pain.

Hugh's composure was something to be admired any other man would have fucked him right away even if this was his first time, Michael wouldn't have waited he would just rammed himself in and fuck him like a beast, but Hugh was gentle and calm.

He took a good look at Hugh's body and he wished that his hands where untied so he could touch those hairy pecks of him and touch all of his beautiful strong and masculine body.

Hugh let himself go a little faster but not rough, he was giving more vigorously thrusts and Chris was enjoying them more and more till he forgot the pain altogether, and he was moaning in pleasure in no time "Hugh..." he begged like a puppy "Your so big, but I want you to cum inside me, Like I did with Tye or like Michael did with Nicholas, make me yours!!" 

Hugh complained and started a more steady and strong pace they were sloppily kissing like they were in love and in the most painful sensation Chris came again for the third time dry but happy "Cum inside mi Hugh!!" he said as they kissed and kissed, their lips couldn't leave each other.

Hugh went harder on Chris till he opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes he kissed Chris and he came and came and came, it was the longest orgasm ever and Chris was subjected to more cum than Nicholas had received from Michael.

Hugh kissed him and pushed outside of him with an indecent pop and untied him from the bed and let Chris wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kiss him over and over, and he could finally touch Hugh's hairy pecks; as soon as their lips parted Hugh shouted: "Come in boys he is no longer a virgin he is ready to take turns inside maybe even two at a time" the door opened widely as Tye Sheridan, Ben Hardy, Michael Fassbender, Nicholas Hoult, James McAvoy, Tylor Kitsch, Channing Tattum, Liev Schriber and Ryan Reynolds stepped in all with big lustful grins on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo!


End file.
